pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina
Sabrina (ナツメ, Natsume) is the Saffron City Gym Leader and is an adept user of -type Pokémon. She gives the Marsh Badge to trainers that are able to defeat her. She possesses psychic abilities and specializes in psychic type Pokémon. Appearance Sabrina is a slim young woman of medium height. She has long black hair with shorter layers around her face and a fringe and small purple eyes. She wears a red and black dress with yellow cuffs over black tights/leggings, white gloves and red and yellow knee-high boots. In the HeartGold & SoulSilver games, she has shorter hair, it is now around shoulder blade length, and she wears a tight-fitting spaghetti strap pink crop top that shows her midriff and white slim fit pants attached with a black belt around her waist and pink slip on shoes. She also wears green and black bracelets on her wrists. Sabrina appears in the Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee games with a similar outfit, her dress has black sleeves and a X is added, she also wears green boots. Personality Possessing a very serious and unwelcoming type of personality, Sabrina, much like the Pokémon she commands, is easily identifiable by the cold, calculating expression on her face. Her strong compatibility with -type Pokémon and her own, robotic appearance could mistake her for being inhuman. Abilities Known as "The Master of Psychic Pokémon", she has had psychic powers ever since she was a child, when she accidentally bent a spoon. She apparently dislikes battling, but is hard to beat because she can communicate with her Pokémon telepathically. She appears to have the ability to see the future. In Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal she states that three years ago she foresaw the arrival of another strong challenger (realized in the form of Ethan, Kris, and Lyra). After this second defeat, she accepts that the ability of foresight may be limited. Biography Games Sabrina in the games is a far less complex character than her Anime personification. She was first seen in the original Red and Blue games, as the Saffron City Gym Leader. When defeated, the player receives the Marsh Badge along with a TM. In Generation I games the player receives TM46 (Psywave) and in the Generation III games, TM04 (Calm Mind). After Sabrina's defeat in HeartGold and SoulSilver, she can be found at Olivine Port on Fridays, ready to give out her PokéGear number. She is at Olivine Port on Mondays and can be called for a rematch on Sundays between 10 a.m. and 8 p.m. In Black 2 and White 2, Sabrina is an actress who appears in the "Magical Kingdom's Mysterious Doors" series of scripts; she also makes an appearance at the PWT. Masters Manga Adventures The Electric Tale of Pikachu HGSS Jō's Big Adventure Anime Main series In the anime, Sabrina was represented by two personalities. One was cold and emotionless, and the other (which represented her younger self) was playful, who just wanted to make friends. Origins Masters trailer Sprites Sabrina(RB)Sprite.png|Sabrina's VS sprite in Red & Blue Sabrina(Y)Sprite.png|Sabrina's VS sprite in Yellow Sabrina(GS)Sprite.png|Sabrina's VS sprite in Gold, Silver & Crystal Sabrina(FrLg)Sprite.png|Sabrina's VS sprite in FireRed & LeafGreen SabrinaHGSS.gif|Sabrina's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver VSSabrina.png|Sabrina's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver SabrinaB2W2.gif|Sabrina's sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Sabrina VS PE.png|Sabrina's sprite in Let's Go Pikachu & Let's Go Eevee SabrinaPokestarStudios.gif|Sabrina's sprite in Pokéstar Studios Pokémon Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver, Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Psychic-type Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Kanto Gym Leader Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (The Battle of Legendary Pokémon!)= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle= |-| Rematch= Stadium Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Gym Leader Castle Round 2= Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Gym Leader Castle Round 2= Trivia *Sabrina's name in Japanese (夏目, Natsume) means jujube, a type of date, native to China, Korea, and India. *Though Sabrina's hair color has been officially identified as dark green in the anime, a variety of her appearances have her hair blue, black, or even purple. *Sabrina's name may come from a popular show Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. This is because Sabrina is a psychic type trainer and is a psychic herself. *In her Generation IV artwork, Sabrina is wearing bracelets that glow in certain section *She is the only Gym Leader to appear in Gen IV to get a completely different in-battle sprite in Gen V. *Sabrina somewhat resembles Sailor Mars from the Sailor Moon anime. **Coincidentally, Sailor Mars also had psychic powers. Gallery Sabrina 2.png|Sabrina's classic appearance. HGSS Sabrina.png|Sabrina in HeartGold and SoulSilver Sabrina...Something.jpg Sabrina Lets Go Pikachu Eevee-Concept Art.png|Concept art of Sabrina for Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. Sabrina lets go.jpg Category:Generation I characters Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Generation V characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Generation VII characters Category:Psychic Pokémon User